


stay in bed

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony finds time alone during his visit to Asgard.





	stay in bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a nsfw prompt generator. The prompt was "talking someone to orgasm" and voila, quick porn!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I see you, Tony,” came the deep voice in the dark. Tony freezes, his heart beating faster as he stares up at the ornate ceiling in his guest room and wonders about how Heimdall could sound so close, as if he were inches away. “I hear you.”

“Hear me?” Tony asks nervously. “So, you heard - when I-“

“I wager that you knew I could hear you.” There is was again, as though he was speaking directly into Tony’s ear. “I wager that you wanted me to hear you. Does it bring you pleasure to torment me?”

“Torment you...” Tony repeats slowly. “I never - how would I do that?”

“I cannot leave my post. You however can do whatever you like. You can lie there on your back and touch yourself as much as your heart desires. You can put your hands where mine can never reach. You can draw the sounds I will never hear but from my place guarding the Bifrost. I could see you, if you should allow me to but I can never touch you.”

Tony’s breathing gets deeper, “And you want to? You want to touch me?” 

Silence.

“I’m just curious,” he says. “You sound like you want to. But maybe this is your roundabout way of saying that you can’t touch me so I should stop playing with you.”

His hand slid down his stomach to the tie at his waist. He was in Asgard so he should wear Asgardian garb. That meant tunics that made him feel as though he was nearly naked everywhere he went. Now, he pulls the tie apart and takes hold of his soft cock. Heimdall is quiet before he speaks, his voice full and deep, so loud in Tony’s ears. 

“You talk a lot, Tony,” Heimdall says, his voice washing over Tony like a wave of warmth. He flushes, his back too warm against the silk sheet as he strokes himself. “I’m sure it’s a defense mechanism but I do not mind it. I like the sound of your voice. And your mind.”

Tony’s heart warms as he spreads his legs wider. “Nice to hear someone does.”

“You don’t believe that,” Heimdall says and Tony freezes. “Your team respects you and several admire you.” Tony felt a little odd about touching himself as Heimdall speaks but he’s powerless to stop. The timbre of Heimdall’s voice washes over him, settling his bones and he feels himself relax even further into the pillows behind his head. He’s half convinced this was some kind of magic. No one else had ever made him feel this way. “You’re beautiful,” Heimdall says quietly and Tony halts for a moment, just listening. 

Then, “You’re alone. At your post,” Tony explains. He takes up his rhythm again, his eyes falling shut once more as he strokes himself slowly. He did wonder how much of him Heimdall was allowing himself to see. “No one would see you if you joined me.”

Heimdall laughs and it was even more pleasant than when he spoke. It makes Tony feel warm all over, his stomach tightening in excitement. “That would be ill advised, I’m afraid.”

“Surely you must make time for yourself. Don’t you ever relax?” Tony asks, although he knows time must pass differently for Heimdall. It passed differently for Thor. 

“I am relaxing.” 

Tony lets out a frustrated grumble and speeds up his rhythm. Heimdall’s quiet and Tony eggs him on, “Well if you won’t join me, talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Anything,” he began, hesitant to finish the rest of his thought. Then, “It’s your voice. It... it’s nice,” he finished clumsily. 

Another reserved laugh and Tony relaxed further into the bed, his hand working smoothly again. “You like the sound of my voice. Why does that not surprise me?”

“Hmmm?” Tony hums, his hand working faster. If he closed his eyes and let Heimdall’s voice wash over him, he could almost imagine the god was standing in the room with him. Almost imagine Heimdall removing that heavy, ornate armor and crossing the stone floors, intent in his golden eyes. He could almost imagine the heat from Heimdall’s large body as he climbed over Tony and leaned in-

“You like to talk; it stands to reason you’d like to hear others talk.” A pause, “I am pleased you find my voice pleasant. I enjoy yours, as well. I enjoy every small lift with every joke. The low tone with every innuendo laden gimmick. Every intake of breath, soft sigh, low moan.” Tony gasps, his hips working as the slide into his fist grew easier and slicker. Heimdall’s voice was louder in his ear; in Tony’s head, the bed had dipped with Heimdall’s weight, his ear warm from the god’s breath. “Every barely restrained whimper as you imagine me there. I enjoy them all, every last one but I do wish you’d let me hear them as they were meant to be. Why do you quiet yourself?”

Tony lets out a choked moan and continues to stroke himself. He was close now, so close that he almost felt shaken. He was near frantic with it, his chest rising rather quickly as his ears strained for Heimdall’s words. He needed them; he needed Heimdall to hear him, to see him. He has to try a few times before he can form the words. “I’m a guest. It wouldn’t be polite if I woke the others.”

Heimdall is quiet and suddenly, all Tony can hear is the wet slap of skin against skin as he strokes himself. He groans, his back arching as he feels himself get closer to the edge. “If I were there, what would you have me do?” Tony sucks in a breath, his heart pounding. “Would you want my fingers? I can imagine your hands are preoccupied at the moment; they would serve you well. They’re quite thick, or so I’ve been told.” 

“That’s cruel,” Tony murmurs and it earns a brief laugh. 

“Perhaps.” A pause, “Would you want my mouth? I’ve learned a few tricks over the years.” Tony’s hips work, pushing his cock through his tight fist at a more eager pace. “Or would you just want me? I heard you before, you want me inside of you.”

A moan punches out of Tony’s throat, his fist working rapidly. If possible, Heimdall’s voice sounds even louder than before, near rattling Tony’s bones and shaking his foundation. “I imagine you’d think me gentle but so many years at my post have left me wanting. I would be kind but rougher than you’d expect. No time for pleasantries and soft pillows behind your back. No, I think, if given the chance, you would find yourself against the nearest wall, cool stone at your back. I’d wrap your legs around my waist and push in deep on the first stroke. Take your weight and let you feel all of me.”

“Heimdall,” Tony groans, feeling the heat in his stomach start to reach a fever pitch. He was writhing, his eyes wet with desperation as he strained to hear Heimdall’s words over the small sounds he was powerless to muffle. Heimdall would want to hear them. 

“I would spread you open as much as I possibly could and slide inside of you. You would take me so beautifully, so welcomingly and you would let me do all the work. Is that what you want? When you took yourself in hand tonight, is that what you wanted?” His voice grew louder, deeper and coming closer to where Tony lay on his bed. “Did you want me to take control? Did you want me to draw those low moans from your lips and make you come? Did you want me in your bed?”

A wide hand lands flat on Tony’s bare stomach and his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. He shoots a white arc across his stomach and chest, his cock jerking hard in his hand as he nearly bucks off the bed. He bites down hard on his lip but he can’t stifle the sounds escaping his throat. He works himself through it, almost as an afterthought, his eyes clenched tight as more stripes of white cover his chest. 

When he’s spent, he slowly opens his eyes. 

To an empty room.


End file.
